Keep Me
by KittyMayhem
Summary: Sometimes people who stop asking for something get more than what they desire. Vegeta finds this out as he aids Goku with something neither saiyan was expecting. Goku/Vegeta Mpreg no real warnings.
1. Here I come

_**Keep Me**_

* * *

><p>Standard disclaimers...<p>

**AN:**

_There's no pretense or elaborate plot here. It's just life and what could happen if the situations pushed people in certain directions._

_An old fic revised heavily! :)_

_Oh, and yeah, Mpreg warning. I'll let you see the rest._

* * *

><p>What day was it now?<p>

Vegeta didn't even remember.

He couldn't afford to look at his calendar for more than a moment. He flipped the pages and found that all he had was a month left.

A whole month.

He sighed at the thought of it and let the papers drift from his fingers, flapping absently in the warm air that fan was blowing. It wasn't doing much for the room or any place else in this house. The AC system was on the fritz and it would be three days until it was back on. He always told that woman that all the power they used would give way to something blowing a fuse. His words were truer than ever, seeing that half of the house refused to work now.

Papers were strewn everywhere. In the midst of them were his sneakers which he grabbed and slipped onto his feet. He would go through the rest of them later. The information was nothing he hadn't known already, and the incoming faxes he'd gotten from a comrade afar only confirmed it.

He tried not to scoff and laugh hysterically at that. A comrade somewhere? The people he knew would have heart failure over it and the hidden truth under their noses.

It was time to go. He moved through the stifling heat, seeking the door with his bag waiting aside it. The others were passed out due to the sweltering heat of the day, though it was still a good ways from the summer reaching its fruition. It was assumed that he was asleep himself—the thought appealing—but he had other things to tend to. Doing them while the others were awake meant questions, and he didn't have the patience for curiosity at the moment.

He didn't bother to lock his door. It was strange regarding it as his. He wasn't going to think about it as he headed for the open window. A quick look outside of it, and he was leaping out and down onto the ground three stories down.

People were so used to it that they paid him little mind when he landed on the grass. It was drier than usual, and he wasn't in the mood to be the victim of ill timed watering. He looked back as was habit, glad nothing moved in that house or outside of it. It wasn't unusual for him to vanish, but he'd rather it without them seeing him. The coast clear and all danger of him being sensed out of the red zone, he ran a short distance and took off.

They rush of air as he streamed through it felt nice against his skin. He was careful not to exceed more than he allowed himself in his energy output, lest risking some nosey person coming to see what or who was putting out the waves. More often than not they could tell who it was. Vegeta wasn't up for guessing games either.

The route he took was different each time but the destination the same. It was a few hundred miles from the city limits, over the waters that separated one shoreline from another. In that direction were secluded regions, owned long ago but left to no one when the person who owned them died. Vegeta, with a bit of his money from winning fights and underground dealings, had purchased them as a means of escape when the annoyances of day to day life on this planet were too much. He was headed there now, but not for the reprieve he sought initially when he'd first purchased the islands.

He hit the edge of the city. He flew higher and passed through the clouds of powder and over seamless waters vibrant with color and life. The horizon widened before him and shrank behind him, one life forgotten and a private matter pressing on his mind to find a solution soon. It wouldn't be private for long. He grimaced a little and shoved that thought from his head. He still had a month.

Twenty minutes passed before the familiar shoreline of his property caught his gaze.

There was no sign of him.

Vegeta landed and looked around, walking a short distance and dropping his bag on the sands near the chair he spied. It was one of the few items that resided on this little piece of land. He could see the house that had been rebuilt and fixed up only a short run away. Not far from it was a bunch of baskets that had been piled high. The scent of sea air was fermented with the aroma of ripe blackberries and lilac. Those baskets were full of them. He picked his bag back up and walked for the baskets just as the one he had been searching for appeared from the trail in the local forests.

The ground was soft, so Vegeta heard nothing as the person he was seeking walked out carrying yet another basket. He placed it next to the others and wiped his forehead of the sweat he had worked up just trying to get everything. He looked to the sky as if he were waiting for something, but that something was already there.

"What did I tell you?" he scolded lightly. "I thought I said I would help you when I got here."

"I know...but I couldn't wait. I didn't want all those greedy birds getting their hands on this batch."

"I see you gathered lilac as well."

"I like the smell of it. It's really hot and I figured the stifling air could use a reason to stay warm. I was going to put it up around the house after I make them into wreathes. It's something to do."

"Trying to fill the calendar?"

"There's nothing to do now but wait and even that gets a little boring. How long do I have now?"

"A month."

"I figured I had a little longer. Oh well. Are you going to help me with these?"

"No. I'm going to take them and you're going to go back to the house and sit. When I'm done, I'm going to check on her and then I'll make you something to eat. Now go on. This will only take a moment."

Despite what Vegeta had said, his guest took a basket full of lilac and headed for the house. He shook his head at the taller man who walked weirdly now. Not a limp, not a shuffle, but it was more like waddling. He still strode tall and with his usual resolve; carefree.

He allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he set about gathering the rest of the baskets.

* * *

><p>Onto pt 2!<p> 


	2. Here I stay

_**Keep Me**_

* * *

><p>Standard disclaimers...<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for him to get everything into the house. By the time the last basket was placed down and his bag was shoved somewhere out of the way, Vegeta had walked into the living room to see the taller man sitting heavily on the couch, already twisting the hard vine and lilac together to make his wreathes. It wasn't hard to make them, but he could see that there were going to be many by the end of the week. It was a way to pass the time when television wasn't that appealing and there was a limited amount of what could be done safely.<p>

There wasn't a need to go to the store back in the city. In those baskets he'd seen blackberries, raspberries, and a variety of other fruits from the wilderness. There was also a batch of medicinal herbs in the mix of everything, though he would have to garner other supplies soon enough. For now it was enough to leave most of what was gathered in the kitchen and place the last two baskets of lilac aside him.

"How much are you going to make?" Vegeta asked.

"Not much. Three at the most. Why, do you want one?"

"No thanks. Just asking. Are you ready or do you want to wait a little?"

"No. Let's get this thing over with."

The wreath in the making was placed aside. He shifted backward with his shirt lifted, sighing at the sight of that swollen mass taking over his front. "There's no stopping it."

"Of course not," Vegeta snorted. "What'd you think would happen?"

"I would be asleep through the whole thing."

He snorted again at the tall one's laughter and moved to kneel in front of him. His stomach was much bigger than it had been, and warmer when he laid his hands on the sides of it. There were no tender spots that he could feel or that were uncomfortable, but there were new marks that he was sure the other man was agitated about. He reminded himself silently to get some cream for those, focusing on the soft fast whoosh he honed in on. Vegeta closed his eyes to get a better glimpse, and wound up sitting back after he was done with a slight smile.

"Do you still want to make that bet?" he asked.

"Why? Would I win or lose?"

"You'd win."

"Knowing you, no. So am I all right for the moment?"

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Yeah, but lay off of the pies. It's keeping the brat up and you as well."

"I can't exactly help that."

"Find a new dish."

"Vegeta..."

"Kakorrot..."

"All right, fine. Are you done?"

"Did I say I was?"

"Then hurry up. I'm getting hungry."

Vegeta sighed and reached for the swell once more. There were many things he could be thankful for and many things he didn't quite want to talk about. Of the things he could combine within those two, having an extensive hidden background in medicine from his days in that freak show's army was one of them. He remembered much and kept some records of what he thought would be most important, including information on this and how to do certain things without the benefits of machinery. He'd had to do things of this nature many times when those few saiyans that were left ended up being the mates of those who were killed and left to do the hard work without that much needed support.

His learning wasn't in vain, though he never thought he'd have to apply this knowledge like this here. Nothing was moving faster or slower than it should from what he could hear. As for what he could see…well, genetics were funny maps. He removed his hands and rummaged in his bag, allowing Goku to pull down his shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing major. I want you to take these," Vegeta said, pulling out a small bottle. "This should keep you from losing too many nutrients."

Goku took the bottle and sighed deeply. "More vitamins?"

"You know the alternative."

Did he ever. Goku fought not to shudder as he placed the bottle on the coffee table. Vegeta was still rummaging in his bag, though it wasn't for anything more than to reassure himself he'd grabbed all he'd meant to before coming here. "I did bring some stuff for the room," Vegeta mentioned lightly. "It wasn't easy getting it all without someone being nosey. You don't mind two different designs, right? It was all they had left."

"I don't mind."

"Good." He was hoping that was the case. He wasn't going to seven different stores trying to find two of the same design. He'd gone through that with Bulma and she was enough to put him off of it for life. "I'm going to go wash these out and make something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Huge sandwich, please."

"The usual?"

"No radish left, but pretty much."

Vegeta grabbed his bag once more, this time headed for the kitchen to empty the contents out in the sink. As he set that up to soak, he could hear Goku shifting, and then heard him back at his prior task. He would be at that thing for hours without stopping to eat, which was all the more reason to make him something so that he wasn't starving later. The sink full and everything dismantled to soak in the hot water and soap; he dried his hands and was off to make that large sandwich.

He was really fortunate to have found this house when he had. If not, he knew a lot of this wouldn't have been possible and that he'd have people on his tail wondering why he was trekking back and forth in the city. Goku didn't particularly like being surrounded by concrete and noise. He'd always been a wilderness type of guy, and at this point in the game he really didn't want to be seen. It was Vegeta's fault that he was in this mess in the first place. How it came about was a sweet memory, tempered with the slight guilt of it happening at all.

Life had been mapped out for them. They were rivals, friends…not much more. They had families that could make them wonder about the stranger aspects of life, and then they had their heritage that separated them from the others in ways that couldn't be understood by humans. It usually left him quiet, and thoughtful about why it all turned in the other direction.

He opened the fridge, grabbing what he wanted still thinking back. It was a warm night like the day, near the end of an Indian summer that had brought in some of the ripest watermelon his lips had tasted. He still longed for a piece, thinking about how sweet that red flesh had been in the heat. The juice had dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt, but he hadn't cared. Something about that night made him feel young, as if he had grown up in the wilderness of the country. It had been the more appealing option compared to sitting around the others sipping sake or guzzling it, listening to wild tales and loud boisterous laughter. Before he could be pulled into that, he'd grabbed some of the melon that had been cut and left to sit where he had been, admiring the night by himself.

He thought it would stay that way, but Goku had shown up an hour later.

Goku didn't say anything. He simply sat against him, tired but free of the smell of fermented tea. He wasn't laughing, and he wasn't frowning. He just simply was, tail swaying lazily as the wind blew over them. Vegeta still had some of the watermelon aside him. He handed him a piece, and Goku accepted it. They sat together shoulder to shoulder, saying nothing, doing nothing. It was probably the first time they were allowed to be themselves without the influence of those in their lives.

He had to reach to the very back to grab the rest of the ingredients. It wasn't too disgusting now. He longed for the days when Goku still ate normally, satisfied with grapes and sandwiches that didn't have something strange in them. He knew those days would return soon, but not soon enough. Vegeta could still see the look on his face when they were alone, absently popping grapes or some sort of berry. His fingers tingled with the chill of the jar he grabbed and the memory of those lips licking off the juice. Those days only pressed to that night not too long ago.

That night was cold. Winter was on the horizon. They were alone again, though this time because their families thought an autumn hayride would be nice. Vegeta hadn't been interested in riding on hay, or getting it where it didn't need to be. He'd opted to stay behind, watching his son climb on that thing and seating himself next to some other guy he wasn't familiar with. From the way that guy leaned into his son, he was sure that someone wasn't going to be home until late tonight.

Goku had once again opted out as well. He wasn't interested in the singing or watching the leaves fall as they trotted down a dirt road. The road would take them to an autumn festival, and neither man thought a party was appealing either. They'd stayed back at Goku's house, knowing that it would be a long while before their families found their way back.

"Vegeta, do I have any apple cider left?"

Vegeta looked in the fridge and pulled it out. It was almost as dark as the warm cider they had shared that night. He called back that there was some and set it aside lost in his thoughts again.

Maybe it was the warming cider. Perhaps it was the warmth of leaning against the other for too long of a time. Whatever it was, their lips had touched and hadn't let go of the other. They kept close, pulling the other closer as time faded from their minds. He hadn't thought about the future at the time. He wanted the sweetness of that moment, just to taste what he had been missing for a very long time. Goku tasted and smelt like cider, felt like heaven and more when they shared his bed. The memory of the moment brought back the scent of it all and the sound of listening to that heart beat under him. He could still hear it clearly if he lingered in that memory long enough.

Through his musings he had finished making the desired meal. He called Goku for it as he set about putting everything away. Goku came in the Kitchen a few seconds later, catching Vegeta's eye as he reached to grab some glasses. His gaze wandered to the result of that night and lingered there with Goku's hand. Goku noticed his gaze and sighed.

"You don't have to stay you know."

"I know."

"So...why do you?"

"Maybe I want to. Maybe I figure it would be stupid to try and forget something I care for. I don't know. Do you think it strange?"

Goku shook his head. Vegeta poured them both a glass of apple cider and handed Goku his while he downed his own. They both sat down at the table; Goku sat a little slower than Vegeta. Vegeta only sat down for as long as his juice was in his glass, then he rose to rinse it out with the items already in the sink. As he turned on the water and began washing, he sighed and wondered how long it would be before he was doing this on a regular basis.

"I really appreciate this."

Vegeta shrugged. "It's no big deal. Just a sandwich."

"No….I meant everything you've done…you didn't have to."

Vegeta realized this, and it made it harder to think of doing anything else aside what he was doing now. He was the one who'd allowed himself to be swept away and remained aloft even after this came about. He truly wasn't intending for it to happen, which made it easier to forget that small tidbit of their heritage. Third Class saiyans were called that for a reason, and not because it was derogatory.

"I did have a hand in this," he offered. "And we're not the same people we were."

"I put myself in this. I wanted to keep it. I didn't want to just..."

"I know. I'm...kind of glad you didn't."

"...you are?"

"...Yeah. It sort of bothers me now." There were ways to do it, but Vegeta honestly found his stomach churning at the thought of having to perform such a procedure. He'd known females did it religiously here on this planet when things weren't of their initial intentions, but for it to happen to Goku? No. He couldn't fathom it. He wouldn't. "I would probably hate myself…and you'd probably hate me."

"Vegeta..."

"Anyhow, I'm sure the others will flip if or when they find out. I'll go with whatever you want to do…except for that one thing we agreed would be unacceptable."

Goku instinctively held his belly. "No, not doing that. But…what do you want to do about…the others?"

"Personally? I would like to keep those brownnosers own of our hair. But seeing that something always goes wrong, they would find out sooner or later."

"So, if I wait for about a month after, would you be upset?"

"No. I'll blast the first person who opens their mouth though."

"Then you might as well kill everybody, because everyone will say something."

Vegeta shut off the water and placed the last item into the dish rack. He dried his hands again and moved back over to the table. Goku was almost finished with his sandwich but he saved the last piece for when his stomach settled a bit. Both hands rested on his waist, rubbing softly as he closed his eyes. Vegeta crossed to where he sat and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Goku asked softly. Vegeta thought about it for a moment. He had clothes here. He also had the luxury of cool air. He looked down and found himself drawn to Goku once again.

His family wouldn't miss him for a little while.

He nodded.

"I'll stay."

* * *

><p>Hehee, I know you're like: "You made Goku what?"<p>

Yeeeeeah. I did. DEAL. lol

Next part please!


	3. Away I go to come home

_**Keep Me**_

* * *

><p>Standard Disclaimers...<p>

* * *

><p>When the sun had touched the skies and brightened the day with its soft glow, he was putting his sneakers back on. When it rose a little higher and brightened their room, he was looking down at him sleeping soundly. Not one to wake him, Vegeta left his goodbye on Goku's head and lips and left to return to the world outside of this small haven. He didn't want to leave, but turning up missing for more than a night tended to raise suspicion is his house. He didn't need that today.<p>

His family was grown. He didn't want to isolate himself from them, but they had their own lives to lead. He also hadn't had the desire to be near anyone as much as he wanted to be near Goku, and that wasn't because of their little situation. He hadn't been given a reason to really feel that way about anyone else. His wife, though smart and beautiful and a temper to match his, tended not to hang around him but for so long. Her hobby was socializing and getting dirty with her inventions. His son was more interested in chasing after potential bedmates. They didn't have much in common with one another but he still was concerned about that bad habit. His daughter was a spitting image of her mother, but her agenda was spending money as fast as she got it in her fingers.

No one of them was concerned about him or his whereabouts unless he was gone for too long in their eyes.

Taking one last look at the endless blue beyond the horizon of his home, he sighed and felt his heart sink a bit. It was back to the home with half the power, the bitter people, and not giving a damn. He supposed he had no one to blame but himself for pushing them away. How could he grow close to them without them hating him for what he was then compared to now? People were fickle like that, and often biased in their opinions without knowing the true reasons why behind certain decisions. All they knew and would probably ever know was that he was a warrior; a strong warrior that wanted to be stronger than anyone else so he'd never have to bend to people like that freak again.

Vegeta knew is family from the inside out. They didn't know him. Not this quiet person that turned back to look at the house behind him, looking forward to seeing a possibility he hadn't thought for himself. The one person that did know him that well was in the bed he'd left the warmth of, sleeping soundly and curled around the small second chance he had to be what he should have been the first time. He stared at that second story window for a long while, his chest swelling with pride as he thought about Goku. He hadn't given up on him. Not once. He'd fought him, beaten him, and befriended him…and did it all again and again until this Vegeta, the one about to leave this quiet place had been found under the scars.

Goku was the one who wanted nothing in return for something. He loved everyone, no matter who it was. Somehow, Vegeta was included on that man's list and he still couldn't figure out how.

When he had heard his heartbeat that autumn night, something had been said. When it had been said, he hadn't responded. He didn't know how. Now, as he remembered last night, he had heard it again and whispered his response to a sleeping man. He wanted him to know. He didn't want to go back.

The shores crashed against the sands and Vegeta took off. He flew hard and fast toward his house in the city, swearing to himself to set things straight.

That was his mission now.

Goku, sitting up in time to watch him leave, smiled gently against the sun. His hands eased the playful ripple under them, his heart a different matter. He'd heard him last night.

It was only a matter of waiting for him to return.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Vegeta turned briefly to see his son in the middle of the doorway. One hand was currently digging for some clothing and the other was holding the bag he was shoving them in. "What does it look like?"

"Packing?"

"Now that I know you aren't losing your mind, do you want to give me a hand here or just stand there and look dumb?"

His son frowned, but came into his room anyhow. Vegeta grabbed him the moment he was close enough, tossing him to sit on the disheveled bed. He bounced once, at a loss when Vegeta slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside. Vegeta had never done this before, not that he had a reason to. His children were grown and he knew they could take care of themselves, but his concern wasn't for what he was about to do.

It lies with his son, staring angrily up at him until he realized that Vegeta was indeed truly upset with him. He frantically tried to think about the reasons why, but they wouldn't come. He hadn't been around his father long enough to do anything, which was the problem they both came to conclude.

Vegeta placed his hand on his hip in his trademark gesture. "You know we don't hang around the other…and I know you're wondering what in the hell I'm getting ready to say, right?"

"…yeah, that would be nice…"

"Well, let's not keep you in suspense. Stop fucking around with so many people. Condoms or no, nothing is guaranteed…and I'm sure being a father at your age is the last thing on your mind."

"E-excuse me? Since when—"

"I'm not a loving man, Trunks. Not in the way that your mother wants me to be. I'm also not father of the year, as you well know…but I do care. It's hard to break habits you grow up with….you should know that better than anyone."

Trunks thought his brain would fall out of his nose and land in his lap. This was as close to a heart to heart with his father that he could remember without someone dying in the middle of a battle or something. There were no threats to the earth, and the last time he checked his father wasn't checking out to the next dimension as a ghost or something worse. He looked over his father's head for a halo.

Vegeta knocked him in the head and sat down aside him.

"Listen…it's hard to say some things that should always be said," Vegeta said quietly. "And while I should have found some way to say them without the pretense of dying...it's not like I don't."

"...you're not dying are you?"

"I thought we established that I wasn't."

"...then...why? Why tell me now?"

"…it's about that time. I think…you're old enough to understand. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about."

Trunks turned his head away from the saiyan aside him and focused on his hands. It was no hidden fact that his father wasn't a good man, and Vegeta made no attempts to hide that. Maybe it was so Trunks wasn't disillusioned with thoughts to raise him on some pedestal when he felt he didn't deserve that honor. Not then anyhow, and possibly not now either. Trunks didn't really know everything about his father's past, and he was sure that his father wouldn't tell him everything…but he did understand that some things needed to he sacrificed in order to survive.

His father had given up the hope of having some normal stable life and the hope that he would rule his people in the victory following Frieza's defeat. He'd given up a lot and didn't know how to move on from what he'd been, and as a result had taken it out on the others. As the years went by, Vegeta was still someone to contend with on a good day, but he'd found some peace within himself. It was most likely the reason he was sitting here now, telling this to his son…that and…possibly…

"…you're leaving."

"I have to," Vegeta said, unashamed of his answer. "I want to. I need to."

"But…Why?"

"…you know why. Oh, don't do that you—"

Trunks shook his head and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear. Vegeta reached up and snatched his arms down only to have them curling around him with a shudder. Trunks squeezed, face buried against his father's warm shoulders, willing himself not outright sob. It was like some unspoken rule not to cry in front of him. That rule was broken when Vegeta lifted a hand to pat the back of his head and whisper that it was all right.

Eventually he stopped crying, and Vegeta removed him from his shoulders to wipe his son's face with the back of his hands. He supposed he was going to have to get used to doing this now. He'd gotten into that bad habit of caring enough to do so because of Goku.

Which brought him back to why he was packing.

"Dad…"

"Stop it. I'm not disappearing off of the face of the planet."

"I know...but I never thought that...you'd go away..."

"Things change. I need to be somewhere else…and you need to go do the same. If it's not right, why allow it to exist? Being angry isn't going to fix anything…and neither is the company of some random person."

Trunks laughed a little and shrugged. "So…you're not freaked?"

"About what?"

"My...chasing guys..."

Vegeta stared at him, and Trunks realized how dumb that sounded. Properly chastised without having to hear it, he offered his apologies by grabbing the bag his father had and picking up where he'd left off.

"I swear earthlings have some of the weirdest…expectations," Vegeta muttered. "I mean…if things like Frieza existed, who really cares about who sleeps with who?"

Trunks couldn't stop his laughter even if he tried.

It was a nice sound. A sound Vegeta kept close to him when he thought about the others.

* * *

><p>They didn't take it as well as Trunks did. Vegeta wasn't going to lie to himself about the reasons why. One reason was because they were women and more emotional about this kind of thing. The second more prominent reason was that he had unequivocally handed this to them out of nowhere without telling them the true reasons why or offering those reasons. It was simply something he had to do.<p>

Not that Bulma or Bra would truly try to understand why at the moment.

He stayed in the skies listening to his wife screaming for him to come back. She was telling him the obvious that was supposed to stop this madness he'd brought the moment he spied those tears spilling down her cheeks. For a genius, she was slow to realize what he'd know from the start. There was a huge difference between loving someone and tolerating them, and they had been tolerating the other from the start. He still didn't know what love was, or if he could handle such a huge concept without being weary of all it entailed, but thinking about Goku waiting…

It would be all right.

His daughter would be slower to forgive him for his transgressions. They would all hate him for one reason or another when this was all over. It was enough right now to allow his daughter to sob relentlessly where she'd slumped down, not understanding his sudden departure or why he'd incinerated her credit cards. Her last words before that sickening sob were that of hatred, and he could find no fault in them. He'd simply said, "I know", and left her to figure it all out for herself.

Bra and Bulma were perhaps the only two women in his life he would ever feel sorry about. They didn't deserve this anymore than he did, but someone had to make that change.

His son popped out of the house before he turned to leave. He'd done his crying. He was still a little red in the face and a little confused, but he'd figured that Vegeta was right about something for once. He'd packed a small bag and had it hung over his shoulders, his destination unknown to him. Trunks looked upward and regarded his father with an understanding nod. He couldn't live his life comfortably with things handed to him knowing that he was capable of much more than sitting behind a desk.

He took off the same time Vegeta tuned out the cries for him to come back and pushed himself into the skies. Bulma was too distraught to follow either of them.

It was a small blessing Vegeta silently gave thanks for.

He took another route towards the secluded spot he'd been frequenting more often these days, wary of anyone following him intentionally or not. It would cause a lot of hell for this to come to light now. He preferred to let people think what they wanted, give him his space, and give this a chance to be done and over and sealed in the cemented fabric of past before the present could give way to heartache. It would not be easy for anyone, least of all Goku. He might not have voiced it, but the taller saiyan was worried.

Vegeta silently vowed to do the one thing he couldn't do. He would stay by him, good or bad. He was not the most reliable of people and still had his moments of being a royal bastard, but this spark…this little light of hope…it didn't deserve to be shunned and forgotten. Vegeta was not going to let his past run him any longer, and he wasn't going to run from the one thing that managed to ground him long enough to see more than his nightmares running ramped.

There was so much to say and so much to do and make amends for. He would learn. He would make sure Goku knew and that there wouldn't be a start that was based on tolerance. This was more than accepting one's behavior and learning to ignore it. This was embracing their good and bad and deciding that no matter what, that feeling that enabled them to accept one another would not fade, but prosper even in the toughest of times.

The waters around him were higher with his sudden need to get back. Everything he carried was suddenly weightless. None of it mattered right now.

He popped onto the shoreline faster than he thought and landed a few feet from the house. He dropped everything, running to the smiling form that waved at him with a bandaged hand. Goku sat on the steps, looking a little pale and somewhat tired, but still cheerful even when Vegeta grabbed his hand and inspected it.

"What happened?"

"I broke a dish."

"How? Kakorrot, tell me what happened."

"There's not much to tell," Goku said softly. "I felt dizzy…and I caught myself on the counter. The next thing I know my hand is bleeding and there's glass all over the floor…"

"Is that mess still there?"

"No. I cleaned it up. I feel fine now...Vegeta?"

Vegeta kissed the back of that hand. "You need to take it easy from now on." They were close to the finish line, and Goku would tire a lot more easily with the coming days. It was his entire fault and he wasn't going to let Goku suffer needlessly any longer.

He helped the taller saiyan to his feet, amused that he was only a few inches taller. Some idiotic wish on his daughter's part had shoved him a little higher than he was used to, and now it was possible to look at Goku in the eye without straining his neck. He gave him a small hidden smile, gestured for him to go in, and walked to grab the things he'd brought back with him.

"Are you home now?" Goku asked softly, "Or...are you just visiting?"

Vegeta trekked up the stairs, everything in hand, and said, "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>And we're moving forward!<p> 


	4. Precious little you

_**Keep Me**_

* * *

><p>Standard Disclaimers...<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by without him thinking about it. Today he'd looked up to the calendar on the fridge and blinked when he saw just what day it was. Never in his life had he not known what day it was, or had been so relaxed that it surprised him to see that so many days had passed. Vegeta put it all to finding a comfortable groove they'd settled in without trouble. He'd grabbed his juice, slammed the door shut, and walked over to the breakfast table where Goku had been idly sitting with his hands on his stomach.<p>

There hadn't been arguments. There were no knock down drag out fights that had Vegeta storming off and Goku screaming after him about how useless he was. The first night it had happened, he'd slept like a log and woke to find that his head didn't hurt. He was silently amazed and further pleased when Goku didn't pester him to get up and start the day. They hadn't gotten up until somewhere around ten, and that was only because Goku's stomach had demanded it.

It was nice not arguing, and nicer still to know that he didn't have to be on eggshells. Goku didn't try to placate him or do what he thought would please him. He simply remained as he was, and sometimes that meant giving as good as he got. Vegeta's tongue wasn't without bite. Goku's was more subtle, but it could stab someone if one wasn't careful. Those conversations were entertaining and usually ended when Vegeta shut him up with a sound kiss.

Life was good. He was going to enjoy it before things turned themselves upside down in another month.

Today had been no different with the exception of the weather. The dark clouds were signs of the inevitable storm brewing. The wash had been brought in already and the shutters had been shut. It wasn't going to be a bad storm, but it was better to be safer than sorry. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the next few weeks repairing this place when his time was better spent with their new addition.

He snapped his laptop shut. Everything was in place. All he could do now was to wait and avoid Goku's sudden need to clean like never before. He didn't stop him, knowing that it was all a process. Even as he popped into the living room, he could smell the telltale signs of lemon scented freshener and the marks of the vacuum running over the carpet.

Thankfully Goku was finishing up rather than starting something else. The only thing that hadn't been cleaned was the attic and Vegeta wasn't about to let him do something that absurd right now. He plopped himself down on the couch, staring at the unopened box he'd grabbed from the city two days ago on his way to run errands and hit the store. He hadn't given it much thought to open it until now. No time like the present.

"Oh, you're finally opening it?" Goku walked into the living room and sat down aside him, sighing in relief when the pressure of his back alleviated itself. "It's about time!"

"Curiosity killing you?"

"Yes. What is it?"

Vegeta wasted no time in tearing it open, satisfied that it was what he expected and pleasing Goku in the process. He pulled the items out one by one, once again amazed at the internet and what it could procure.

"…this is…"

"For the brat…now and when they get older."

Goku couldn't quite say anything. He did smile though, which was better than anything he might have said. "This is more than enough for the first two months," he mentioned. "With these…and what's already upstairs, I'll never have to buy clothing for a while! Oh, this didn't cost you a lot, did it?"

"I'll spend my money however I feel…and with the next tournament coming, I can set up one of those college-fund things for the brat. I never knew schooling cost so damn much."

"You're competing?"

"Problem?"

"No! I just…am a little envious is all. How much?"

"Three million zeny. Second is one million. With that kind of money, we can make this a summer home and buy a home somewhere remote," he mused softly. "I want you and the brat safe…and I know we have your funds, but that's emergency money."

"You know one of the others will show."

"I know." It was the one thing he was counting on to be normal. It was also the excuse he would need to drive his fist into any offending person's face with the tournament as a pretense to the madness that would follow once he'd driven his point home. "I truly don't care if they show up or not. One of those prizes will be mine…for us. And you'll be there acting as my cheering section with the brat." He grinned a little at the light scoff coming from Goku. "Are you seriously worried about that?"

"...a bit. I've been here for three months...what's it going to look like when I just pop up again with a brat no less?"

"Like what it is. I've said it before; I'll blast the first person who opens their mouth."

Goku laughed quietly, a little more at ease about everything. Vegeta broke down the box and went to shove it where the others were stashed for the moment. He liked this house. He liked where it was and how secluded it could be, but it was more of a summer home than anything else. He wanted to be somewhere far away enough to live their lives without trouble, and once the initial bomb had gone off and everyone had their say, he was going to hide them and make sure no one ever found them unless they wanted.

The sound of rain pelting on the house pricked his ears as he walked back into the living room. The television was on and cut low, a noise in the background. Goku was the main focus, lain on the sofa and propped up by his favorite pillow, hands residing on his stomach with his eyes shut to the world. The deep even breaths only confirmed the suspicion that someone was giving him a hard time again.

He quickly took purchase on the coffee table, reaching out to lay his hand over Goku's.

"Do you think...I'll be okay?"

"You'll be fine." If he never believed in anything before now, this was it. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help you."

"I know…but, is your friend going to make it?"

"He should. He's been a big help…and it helps that he has a healthy fear of what I'd do if he refused."

"Vegeta…"

"Relax already."

"I wish I could."

The soft rub of the large mound that put them here had Goku relaxing a little more. There was a soft thump against his hand. Vegeta kept a small smile of pride to himself, choosing instead to kiss Goku's forehead and bid him to nap.

He went to prep dinner soon after, noticing that calendar once more. There were only two weeks left. Two more weeks before the madness started.

He was relieved and scared to death.

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

It wasn't uncommon for things like this to happen, but it still rocked him when it started and hadn't let up. Vegeta bit his lip and walked back into the living room, staring helplessly at Goku as he fought not to blow something up in his frustration. Nothing he'd done had helped to make him comfortable, not even the warmth of a heating pad which was the trick he depended on now. He started to head up the stairs, but his back protested the misuse of that activity. He was stuck, standing, rubbing the offending spot that just wouldn't relent, and wishing there was something else he could try before he completely lost it.

"I can't take this...I have to find a spot to sit."

Vegeta remembered something and took the stairs two at a time to grab that item. When he came back and set it down, he thought Goku would plaster himself against him in gratefulness. Instead he wound up helping him sit down in that odd bean bag chair, relieved when Goku groaned in appreciation.

His laptop beeped. He moved to check the screen, noting that his friend was closer than before.

If he listened hard enough, he could hear the sound of a cruiser in the distance.

"It's so hot…"

It was **not**. It was a little under sixty-five degrees, forcing Vegeta to wear a long sleeved shirt and some warm pants. The last few days he'd been living in an igloo, contending with Goku's intolerance for any type of heat that made him uncomfortable. That included showers, drinks, and the outside. Sleeping in the bed was an experience within itself. Vegeta was huddled under the covers and Goku was snoring softly in the buff.

It was a small sacrifice for the greater good.

"When's he going to get here?"

"Possibly an hour. He's coming as fast as he can."

"...oh god..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't...I can't..."

The power flux was to be expected, but the keening wail turning into a surprised scream startled both of them. Goku stopped, panting, hands gripping the sides of his shirt and staring wildly at Vegeta. The smaller saiyan quickly put his hands over his stomach, peering into the watery safe haven with his mind.

What he saw made it more real. Those three days…were long gone.

"Vegeta!"

"Calm down…" he instructed. "Breathe…and just relax as much as possible. It's happening…for real this time."

Goku fairly and promptly swore and gripped the hand in his own when another wave of pain ripped through him ten minutes later. Vegeta let him, knowing that it was going to be much worse in a little while. He remained at Goku's side, only leaving to get him something to drink when it was necessary.

After the third trip to the kitchen, he heard engines cutting themselves off. He quickly darted outside, relieved when his friend popped out with his bags in hand. And old acquaintance that landed here some time ago, undetected but found by chance, Vegeta was more that glad to know that there were more than just he and Goku left of their race. There were other saiyans out there, hidden but alive, and living their lives peacefully. He'd only run across the face before him because of a temperamental trip to another part of the world, but the trip was one Vegeta would not regret.

Another power spike kept him from saying the obvious. Goku's wail had him ushering his comrade into the house, until three more power spikes pierced his senses.

Of all the fucking rotten luck!

"Son of a bitch!"

"They popped up when I was rushing through the city," his friend mentioned. "Who are they? And do we have to take care of them?"

"Nuisances." He sighed and pointed to the house. "He's in there. Go. He's going to do it soon."

"What about—"

"Never mind that, Daikin! I have to lead them away from him!"

"…I thought I would never see the day."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing. Just inhaling the joy of seeing you give a damn is all."

Daikin wasn't that much taller than him, or stronger, but he did have an understanding for this type of thing. He ran to do as asked, leaving Vegeta muttering about hitting him later and with the task of throwing off those pests looking to investigate what need not be.

He raised his power level high enough to mask Daikin and Goku, and took off in the direction of the threesome now turned four. It took him less than a few minutes to reach their sights, smirk, and turn a hard right that had then baffled, but following. They were screaming for him to stop, to wait…but he couldn't.

He had to lose them. FAST.

He flew lower and split the surface of the seas with his rushing, looking back once to see that they were right on his tail. He allowed them to keep up, waiting until he was sure he was far enough away to safely launch a blinding flash of energy into the air and vanish before their eyes. Blinded by the suddenness of that light, the never saw Vegeta dive into the waters below, going as deep as he could and swimming back the way he came.

He broke the surface when he was out of their senses and put about eight miles between them.

He swam a little ways before flying, and even when he was in the air, he flew slowly as not to draw them back and begin this chase anew. He was not in the mood to cause a world war right now. There would be time for that later on.

It took him about an hour to get back. He cursed, hating that he'd been forced away when he was needed the most. He launched himself off the sands and into the house, skidding into the living room the moment Goku screamed bloody murder and ripped something in two. Daikin was in front of him, sitting back once Goku had stopped screaming and simply slumped against that bean bag chair.

Vegeta was brought to his knees the moment he was close enough. The scent of blood was heavy, as was the pain, but it was washed away with Daikin's knowing smile and his hands presenting the little gift three days from now was supposed to warrant. The soft whimpers became wails, strong and sturdy. Goku wasn't uncomfortable now. He was elated, tired, and sweaty, but he wasn't uncomfortable. There was nothing but joy on his face, an emotion echoed into Vegeta when their eyes met.

"I would have won that bet...huh?"

Half an upturned smile graced Vegeta's lips. "I told you."

"Well…its official. You now have a cheering section for your fight…next time…"

"So I see." He pressed his lips to Goku's, moving his sweat soaked bangs out of his face gently. "My little cheering section had better be there for every fight…I'd expect no less from my mate and my daughter."

* * *

><p>And onto the final part! I think...<p> 


	5. Life goes on

_**Keep Me**_

* * *

><p>Standard Disclaimers...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Exactly three months later...<span>_**

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

His opponent was sweating, tried, tired, and losing steam fast. One eye was shut swollen by blood. The other was glazed over with the breaking point of his body and mind as he stared into the cool demeanor of the one that mocked him and all he'd come to accomplish.

He didn't openly scoff at him, but it did look bad.

He wiped the sweat from his face, wondering why someone thought today of all days would be a good day to have a bout. It was hotter than ever, and his shirt bit the dust about seven rounds ago and hadn't been picked back up. The scars on his arms and torso gleamed, badges of his many fights and survival. The gentleman before him hadn't anything of the like, and that gash on his forehead was probably new to him as well.

There was nothing more satisfying to see than one's ego taken apart when they knew nothing of the true art of fighting for one's honor.

"Take him down Vegeta!" someone screamed. "We want to see some real action!"

He cocked his head a little, smirked at the tired man, and punched him before he could back up. Down he went with a loud familiar thud, the blood from his nose oozing into his mouth as he lie knocked out before the world. The missing tooth wasn't part of the plan. Pretty boy was most likely going to think twice again before hopping into the ring thinking he would take it all because of the "undefeated" title in his name.

The announcer yelled that it was all over. The ref came, waved the flag, and declared it official. Vegeta hopped off of the edge of stage, ignoring the crowds mixture of cheering mingled with the jeers of those riding on the back of that novice being dragged off. He was more focused on his own little cheering section standing off to the side, consisting of Daikin, Goku, and his sleeping brat princess.

"You most likely redefined his ego and his face," Daikin smirked. "How's it feel?"

"Like any other time I wreck something. Satisfying." He put a light hand on his daughter's slumbering head, laughing a little when she didn't stir. "They're the ones paying money to see a good fight. I can't just opt to knock him out no matter how annoying he was."

"Oh, he was more than that. Wouldn't last fifteen minutes in a real fight."

"Now you're being nice."

"You still haven't told me what you plan on doing with it all."

"I'm using it for her mostly." Goku shifted her from his chest to Vegeta's arms, smiling to himself as Vegeta easily took her and held her like the precious bundle she was. Her dark curls framed her cherub face, the resemblance of her sire had he been female. Her smile was all Goku, and her tendency to coo and spittle against her little hand in her sleep was too adorable for words. Vegeta was already thinking about the first boy that tried to start something with her.

The boy was not going to live to think about it.

That wasn't for a long time. For now, he was determined to get that money and use it like he said. It would be for her, mostly, but there was a waiting house for them in a remote area much further than their current one. It was waiting to be opened, moved into, and made into a proper home; waiting for them to start their new lives and find some peace with their little unexpected treasure.

"She's not going to see the ugliness of the world for a long time," he said softly. "I've made many mistakes…and I've no right to think for a second I can make up for them. But I am going to make sure she has a good life…and whatever others come along will have the same."

"Not happening for a long while," Goku chuckled. "Now that we know what to look for, it'll be easier to keep the surprises to a minimum."

Vegeta smiled softly in agreement. As much as he adored his new little girl, they'd had enough issues with her arrival to steer them clear of any more right now. He gave Goku the once over, satisfied that he didn't look as worn out as he had a month prior. It surprised him just how much he meant it now when he said he'd protect them. The ferocity beneath it was intense, and more than welcome in the coming moments.

Daikin, only visiting to watch Vegeta fight in person, pointed out the next opponent coming towards them. Out of pure reflex he bristled. It lasted a second, nothing longer, but it was seen and accepted for what it was. His eldest child, looking well rested and more than willing to give him a good fight, sauntered up to him with a greeting on his lips.

Vegeta tucked their daughter back into Goku's waiting arms. "It figures I would have to fight my son."

"Yeah, well…it's probably best that we do this here and pretend we mean it, huh."

Possibly. He knew that there were others sitting around the stands acting as if they couldn't be seen. Vegeta had seen Bulma and Bra long before and stealthy avoided them and their glaring looks. They had a right to be angry but he would not allow that anger to reach the child that hadn't asked for any of this. "You're looking well." He wasn't going to talk about them. Not with Goku tense behind him.

"I am well," Trunks assured. "I've had a lot of time to think. Mom's pissed at me now."

"Because?"

"I'm not running the company. I don't want to, and frankly it's boring. I'd rather do something else," he admitted, "Something that I like to do and not something that I have to do."

"Good. You work things out with your partner in crime?"

The mention of him had Trunks looking backwards. "Somewhat. We still don't see completely eye to eye, but this isn't a situation anyone can really voice their opinions about without looking at both sides of the coin." He looked back at his father, and then at Goku staring at him quietly in a way that made him mourn the death of that lively spirit two months ago. "Everyone is still a little raw about the situation, but what is done can't be undone. You did what you had to, and if you hadn't…well, I'd hate to think about it."

"Yeah."

"Did you decide on a name? You didn't answer my email."

"I changed it…and I haven't gotten around to messing with my contact list," Vegeta sighed. "But yeah, she's got a name. I'll let Kakorrot tell you while I go deal with your guests."

Trunks let Vegeta slip past him, approaching Goku smiling shyly at him. Trunks' reaction was the less severe of everyone's. His initial shock had only morphed into silence, but he came around to support them when they needed it the most. Telling everyone had been the nightmare Vegeta knew it would be. One person or two in their corner was better than none.

Vegeta walked quickly and quietly to where he knew they would be waiting. He found them perched against the wall of the entrance to the arena, minding the fight half heartedly. The fighters were both novices of equal rank, so this was going to take a while. It was just as well. It gave him more time to contemplate explaining how he'd explain defeating his boy, which Trunks was half expecting. The semi finals were just about over.

The finals between he and the sons that hadn't spoken to him directly in quite some time were about to commence.

Goten turned his eyes away from Vegeta. It wasn't a show of defiance or disregard. His anger had not completely abated, but his shame was clear and present. Vegeta wanted to shove his face into the wall just to get him to understand that it was normal to feel that way. He didn't have to put on an air of politeness for his sake. They didn't like one another and probably would never come to that point. It was a sad way to look at things, but Vegeta was a realist.

Gohan, on the other hand, did look at him. He met him head on, the slight glare softening itself into defeat and acceptance. It wasn't acceptance for how it all happened, but that it had and there wasn't much anyone could do about it. It could have gone so many ways. Left, right, up, down…Vegeta could have stepped back and ran like most assholes tended to do. But he hadn't. He'd stayed. He'd done the responsible thing.

THAT was the piece that was so hard to fit into the mold Gohan had known for most of his life.

"I just…wanted to say…that I'm glad you helped him," Gohan said. "And…that I'm sorry for blowing up the way I did."

"Don't apologize for something you don't mean." Gohan bristled and Vegeta held up a hand to stop him. "You're not sorry you blew up. It was to be expected. Don't lie to yourself and apologize for something everyone was entitled to. The truth can be an ugly thing, Gohan. You don't have to hear it from me to know."

That was true enough. Gohan sighed and looked at the dirt floor scuffled with shoe prints and cigarette butts. Vegeta was the epitome of such an expression. Things happened. Terrible things, good things…odd things that had them wondering about their lot in life and what it all means. Everyone had been so focused on that awful truth that they forgot about their own issues…their hidden guilt about certain things and what happened in the dark as that piece of it came to light.

The fights that had broken out; the side taking, the name calling…

Even now as they stared at one another, sides were changing, shifting, warring…

"She didn't ask for this," Vegeta said. "And I don't believe for one second that we're going to be friends for her sake. I've never asked anyone anything…and I'm not about to now. I'm telling you…if you plan on being in her life, do it now. Don't bring our shit on her head. It's bad enough that it even happened, but I will NOT make her pay for it."

"Vegeta…"

"I mean it. If you can't respect that, then leave us alone. People have a reason to hate me and I accept that. I accept all I've done and the wrongs I've done. I'm not about to let Kakorrot suffer because he made the choice to do something most will never do."

"Yeah well, we didn't know the whole story," Goten said softly. "We only heard one version, and not the entire truth. We are really sorry about...everything."

"I don't need apologies." He'd heard enough of them in this lifetime to make him sick. "Go straighten things out with your father. He was not aware it could happen and I'd been here too long to think about that like I should have…he wasn't forced into it like most of you think."

Their obvious guilt of jumping to the wrong conclusions reflected on their cheeks. Someone only had to yell one thing and all hell broke loose. There was no rape, no forced conception…no pity child. Just life, and it took them a little too long to realize that this shit happened on a day to day basis all around them.

That whole thing of never happening to one's self? It just blew up in their faces and left them disoriented.

"Shit…" He moved and grabbed them by their wrist or shirt with no give to his grip when he dragged them out into the open. "You people and your stubbornness make me look like a fucking saint." He headed for his mate, conversing with Daikin about something. Trunks was already headed for them, surprised at what he saw but not stupid enough to get in the way. Vegeta dragged them until they were half way there, stopping abruptly and swinging around them to shove them forward. "Just go, damn it!"

"Vegeta, wait a minute—"

"Grow some balls," he snapped. "Go do it now. I've got a match to warm up for. And don't let me catch you upsetting him!"

His retort shocked them. It shocked him the first time he said it. Vegeta did mean it. He wasn't going to put up with them upsetting Goku in any way. He walked off, sure that they would go see Goku. It would take them a few moments, but they would go and some fences would be mended.

He walked back to the fighter's waiting area and listened. Being a saiyan did have its perks, and spying by way of hearing was a plus in this case. Like he thought, they did wander over. It took a moment too long for conversation to start. It did eventually wander into awkward stumbling and struggling to say something more than the obvious, but it was better than not saying anything at all.

They'd waited a whole month before telling the others. Goku wasn't up to it or doing much else than caring for their daughter. His delivery had been taxing on his energies and he'd lost more blood than expected. She was large for a first, and the birth canal had torn. Of course there was the explaining that once it formed it would never go away, which was another issue for Goku to contend with. It was a lot to deal with, and getting sick later didn't help anyone. Goku was miserable, their daughter unaware of her bearer's plight, and he was caught in the crosshairs trying to deal with it all.

There was no way Goku could have handled a confrontation then. Vegeta didn't even want him to handle it when it did happen. Goku, despite his simple nature, did have something he had admired secretly for a long while. He had a drive to face anything head on and take what was given for what it was.

Goku's return from seclusion was of no surprise to anyone that knew him. He did that when he was training, and they'd seen him last when his stomach was starting to pronounce itself. They'd assumed that the gathering was to celebrate his return and his newly reformed body, but seeing Vegeta and their child behind him had caused all thoughts of celebration to die quickly.

That day killed something inside of his mate. Goku wouldn't say so. Vegeta knew, and it pained him to remember the nightmares that plagued him for a solid week. Goku wouldn't allow their daughter out of his sight or venture outside past the shoreline. He was destroyed by their reactions.

Vegeta had been expecting it. It didn't hurt him like they thought. He hurt more for Goku because he was unwittingly naïve about his race and all it was capable of. Humans assumed too much, and if the talking animals were not conviction enough, humans didn't quite know shit about anything. They assumed everyone was like everyone and when it was proven wrong, they reacted like hell had risen.

His son slipped to stand aside him, the fight before them over with a lucky punch. The guy went down like lead and the crowd erupted. Goku wasn't paying attention. He was minding their slightly fussing daughter now annoyed with the noise and looking for her midday meal. Goten and Gohan were still with him, looks of realization hitting them. Daikin shook his head at them and their dismal knowledge of life.

Vegeta had the distinct feeling that their child would not see many of the others until she was much older.

That was fine by him.

"Yamcha said he'd swing by later with gifts," Trunks mentioned. "He's set on spoiling his goddaughter."

"Oh?" Yamcha was the other surprising twist in this drama. Once he'd heard the initial gist of it, he'd hopped on their side without question. It might have had something to do with his travels, his experience, or the speech he'd delivered stating that _'all of you are not as fucking innocent as you make yourselves to be'_, but his support kept Goku from shattering completely. "Where is he anyhow?"

"At work. I swung by before I came here."

"And just who's here that you know about and I don't?"

"Same people," Trunks snorted. "Mom, Bra, and I think I saw Krillin somewhere. Videl isn't here. Pan isn't here. No one else is coming or wants to be found."

"I figured."

"Do you think they'll ever come around?"

"I don't expect them to. I will never expect it." It kept people from being disappointed. "If they do, it's up to them."

"And...Do you plan on doing this again?"

This? No. Not this. Not this situation where they were trying to remain as they were when in fact they were not. Vegeta let his gaze linger on Goku. They would not repeat this, the here and now, but some piece of him knew that there would be another child down the line.

Possibly another son.

"Dad?"

"We'll leave that up to whatever decides to happen," Vegeta said. "I'm not saying yes or no."

"Why?"

"Because the definitive of deciding something before it has happened equals the opposite and things turned on their ear. All I want right now…is one thing for him, for myself…and for our daughter."

"Which is what?"

What any sane person who was lucky enough to have someone like them in their lives. "I want them to keep me."

For as long as time would allow.

* * *

><p>The END.<p>

I think. I might do fillers. :D Depends on the reviews I get!


End file.
